


Fight or Flight

by LackingLack



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Short work, Snippet, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingLack/pseuds/LackingLack
Summary: Over time, the Council of Sisters have conquered much of eastern Europe. Lenore feels confident and safe when with her pet human.However, the seeds of vendettas past won't stay buried....
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Kudos: 9





	Fight or Flight

Hector and Lenore are reclining together in their personal quarters while she reads to him some ancient vampire tales.

Isaac standing on top of a cliff staring out at the castle, his magic mirror confirming the location and presence of the accursed traitor forgemaster within.

"Perfect..." as he smiles darkly, before clicking his fingers, as an army of night creatures begin rushing outwards, he walks on top of a flying monstrosity as its wings beat, the castle spire locating his prey coming ever-closer in sight.

_This... this is for Dracula! You destroyed everything... our hopes - our **dreams** , of a pure world! How could you?!_

Isaac's brow is curled in frustrated anguish as his hands grip the mane of his creature, zooming through the air.

Lenore leaning in towards Hector for a kiss, the two embracing.

A fireball emitting out of the mouth of Isaac's flier bursts through the window, knocking Lenore across the room and against a wall, her body encased in flames as she shrieks.

Hector blown back by the blast as well, as his body tumbles off their shared bed, sprawled out on the floor.

Isaac and a creature crash into the room, the dark skinned forgemaster leaping off, dagger wielded.

Snarling downwards at Hector "This is the only justice traitors will ever know" as he raises his arm aiming with his magic weapon.

"Hrrruugk!" Isaac flung forwards, crashing into a wall of the love palace as a swift kick to his back is felt.

Lenore hisses at her prey, her face badly singed and partly misshapen and melted off, a side of her clothes blown away with small fires burning out still on her cooked pale flesh.

Isaac, groggy, shakes his head to clear the dizziness and charges towards the ancient vampire, trusty dagger in hand. 

He simply passes through a shadow as the speed of his enemy is far too great, a half-cooked hand gripped around his mortal neck now lifting him up and slamming his head against a wall. 

"Urggnh!" As Isaac's hands struggle to remove that of the lady vampire's. 

Lenore's mutilated face turning towards her pet, giving a fanged smile "Don't worry my love. I'll protect you." Looking again at her new prey as she snarls "This ugly, **hideous** man won't ever hurt you while I'm here." As she squeezes his neck tighter, Isaac's face starting to change colors, he's gasping badly, some cracking sounds heard of breaking cartilage.

Hector taking this all in, stunned, and confused... "H-..." shuts his eyes briefly to try to gain some composure and bravery, then opens them again staring at what's in front "Her hand. Cut off her hand!" yelling towards his former forgemastering colleague, now turned mortal enemy.

Isaac's eyes dart towards Hector's voice as Lenore also turns again "...Babe...? Um, what do you think you- ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" Isaac has managed to quickly slash upwards with his dagger and cleaved off from the forearm the lady vampire's outstretched hand which had gripped his throat so tightly, the slave ring still attached as it hits the marbled floor.

As she wails in pain, immediately his body drops released, he gasps for a second or two before stabbing her in the eyes with the dagger. 

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" The vampire stumbling back, waving around with her other arm and claws out, fangs bared "MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES!" As blood runs out from her facial orifices, she snarls and continues thrashing all around, crashing into nearby furniture and slashing at air " **COME BACK HERE!** Your death will **not** be quick, mortal." She is slightly laughing now "Oh I'm gonna take my **time** on you, that's for sure..." as she searches, stalking about the large room

Hector breathing in and out, overwhelmed... but then shakes his head, as a mental fog begins to clear.

Isaac blinking in confusion as he has been gasping and breathing, now turns right towards his main foe, still wincing from the suffocation "I know not why you - urgh! - have chosen to help.... however - regrettably, it won't matter." Raising the dagger above his head again as he assumes a fighting stance, he bellows loudly "BLOOD DEMANDS BLOOD!", leaping towards his target once more.

Hector grimaces in the futility of the situation, throwing up his hands as several dozen of his night creatures burst into the room through the windows and walls, Isaac and his creature he rode on forced to do battle against them.

" **HECTOR!!!** I'll **find** you - you can't run. You will **never** escape!" Lenore screeching and waving around as blood shoots out of her arm gripping it as she kicks through the collapsed rubble around her.

Hector looks passively towards his buried vampire mistress, sniffling slightly and noticing a tear running down his cheek.

_Heh... maybe I really am just a pet in the end_

Wiping it away as he turns and begins to walk off, jumping on top of a summoned creature which flies him out of the castle...

#### Music for story

[kittyangel - Wonder (Lorta remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo8RgYjTlQg)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but I ran out of creative juices lol
> 
> I might continue/expand on it later if there is any interest


End file.
